Division of Waratah
The Division of Waratah is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It is one of the original 75 divisions contested at the first federal election. It is named after the native waratah plant, abundant in the southern suburbs of Notchropolis which forms the main area in which the division covers. The sitting member, since the 2061 federal election, is Iva Spaker, a member of the National United Party. History While the southern suburbs of Notchropolis have been heavily United-voting since the seat's creation, Waratah was previously a much larger electorate, spanning from the outer suburbs to parts of the conservative provincial Jebsten hinterland in the south of the state. This made Waratah a somewhat marginal seat, frequently changing hands between the left and right, as well as a relatively reliable bellwether, thanks to its status as a 'mortgage belt' seat. While on paper it appeared to be a relatively safe United seat, the party usually only held it on margins of less than five percent. However, since the 2030s, it has trended strongly towards the United Party, and with the creation of the Division of Changshou in 2049, most of the Conservative-voting territory was eliminated from Waratah. Today it is now one of the NUP's safest seats, and is approximately a fifth of its former size, now only covering the outer southern suburbs of the city. Members } | Christopher Ottley | Liberty | 1987–1990 |- | 2 | | Barney Warner | National | 1990–1995 |- | 3 | | Bryan Tsai-wen Chen | United | 1995–1998 |- | 4 | | Scott Parker | Conservative | 1998–2001 |- | (3) | | Bryan Tsai-wen Chen | United | 2001–2007 |- | 5 | | Karen McBride | United | 2007–2016 |- | 6 | | Lee Boise | Conservative | 2016–2019 |- | 7 | | Jimmy O'Brien | United | 2019–2028 |- | 8 | | Zack Boise | Conservative | 2028–2031 |- | (7) | | Jimmy O'Brien | United | 2031–2035 |- | 9 | | Casey Lin-McDougall | United | 2035–2040 |- | 10 | | Shelby Donnellsen | United | 2040–2049 |- | 11 | | Nick Philippou | United | 2049–2061 |- | 12 | | Iva Spaker | United | 2061– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Iva Spaker | align="right"|45,253 | align="right"|47.52 | align="right"|+0.66 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Scarlett Gilmartin | align="right"|23,027 | align="right"|24.18 | align="right"|–1.08 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Rin Tonkin | align="right"|21,760 | align="right"|22.85 | align="right"|+3.74 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Porter Minh | align="right"|2,066 | align="right"|2.17 | align="right"|–0.18 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Tom Luber | align="right"|1,609 | align="right"|1.69 | align="right"|+1.69 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|William Angelos | align="right"|1,267 | align="right"|1.33 | align="right"|–0.79 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Gene Ranking | align="right"|248 | align="right"|0.26 | align="right"|+0.26 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95,230 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98.09 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.02 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1,854 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1.11 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.02 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,084 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.21 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.60 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Iva Spaker | align="right"|66,071 | align="right"|69.38 | align="right"|+1.72 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Scarlett Gilmartin | align="right"|29,159 | align="right"|30.62 | align="right"|–1.72 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.72 ! |}